Destiny's Pull
by reikat
Summary: A three-shot covering three periods in the life of Eriah Quintence. This is how her destiny had its start. Takes place before Attack on Helgen. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

2nd of Rain's Hand, 4E 176

A little five-year-old girl was sitting by the window sill looking out over the Imperial City, the capital of both Cyrodiil and the Empire as a whole. A knock on the door heralded her mother's entrance into her room. "Eriah? I've called you several times for breakfast. What's wrong?" asked Nirva. The girl-child looked over at her. "Nothing, Ma. Sorry." she said getting up. Nirva followed her out of the room and sat her down at the table. After setting her plate in front of her, Nirva pulled her husband, Jenron, aside. "Something's up with Eriah, Jenron. This is the third time this week that I've come into her room to see her staring out the window. It's almost as if she knows she staring in the direction of Skyrim." she said. Jenron, a man with a head of black hair and a beard, looked into the kitchen to see his daughter looking out the window as she ate. "I don't see what's so unusual about that, love. She's a child and she's growing. She's probably bored." he said. "That's not all. There have been several nights in the last month where I'm coming home late and when I pass her room, I hear her talking to someone. A quick peek showed me she's sleep-talking. That in itself is rather strange but it's who she's talking to in her dreams that makes me rather concerned." she replied.

Jenron looked at his warrior wife, running a hand through his beard. "First I've heard of this, Nirva. Who does she speak to?" he asked. "It was hard to say but after a couple instances of this, I picked out Akatosh and Talos in her mumbling. We've raised her to believe in Talos's divinity but to keep it confined to this house. I'm very concerned that if the Thalmor decide to spy on us, they'll catch her saying his name and thus take us all in." Nirva replied. Jenron was no warrior. He was a jeweler while his wife supplemented their income with her work in the Fighter's Guild. Because she had such a young daughter, she took local jobs only. They lived comfortably enough, having moved to Cyrodiil from Skyrim before the Great War began when Eriah was six months old. Devout Talos worshippers but knowing that Cyrodiil was the best chance Jenron had to earn enough money from his jewelry business to support his family, the Quintences vowed to continue worshiping the Ninth Divine in secret and to raise their daughter to do the same. Eriah was young but already understood the need for secrecy because her parents didn't sugercoat the facts about the Thalmor and what it took for the Great War to end. It chafed Nirva's hide that they couldn't even have a shrine to Talos in their home, even hidden, out of fear that a random search by the High Elves would lead to its discovery.

"We'll be vigilant, Nirva. While you're with the Fighter's Guild and I'm but a simple jeweler, I have my doubts of the Thalmor giving us a second thought. We've done well to cover our tracks when we left Skyrim. I also must confess something. When Eriah was born, I looked upon her and was struck by an epiphany." Jenron said. "What sort of epiphany?" Nirva asked. Jenron smiled as he looked into the kitchen where Eriah was cleaning her plate. "That our daughter is meant for greater things than we can imagine. Hearing that she's dreaming of Akatosh and Talos makes me almost certain that destiny has something in store for her. I think it's our duty to the Nine that we start encouraging her to find some skill she can make use of and see where that leads." he explained. "So if she expresses interest in the sword, you would have me teach her?" Nirva asked. "Yes. I know the idea doesn't sit well with you because you'd rather her have a different life than the warrior's life you've lived both in Skyrim and Cyrodiil but I believe it's essential that we let her make her own choices as she grows. Within reason of course." Jenron said.

Nirva looked back into the kitchen to see their young daughter back to staring out the window again. "Are you sure this must be done? When she can have a better life than I lived, must she follow the path of a warrior?" Nirva asked. "Trust me, my love, if my gut wasn't telling me that Eriah was meant for a life greater than what we're living, then I'd agree that she doesn't need to follow a warrior's path. However, I could tell when she was born that she was born with a warrior's heart and I've witnessed plenty of acts of compassion from her as she grew. Remember that bird she brought home in tears over because its wing was broken and she begged us to help it? Or the time she sneaked a loaf of bread out of the house to give that beggar down the road? It really moved me. I want what's best for her, I really do, but I also want her to feel empowered enough to make her own judgments and choices. I've already decided that once she hits marriageable age, I will not start lining suitors up for her. I must see where all of this is going." Jenron explained.

Nirva looked up at him with a smile and kissed him. "And this is why I fell in love with you, Jenron. Though my father and yours arranged for us to marry, I can honestly say I'm glad things worked out between us. Very well, we'll follow your lead and guide Eriah the best we can and see if there's truly some destiny laid out at her feet." she said. Jenron held his beloved against him, feeling like a lucky man. Like all young people, neither he nor Nirva was enthused about having people arranged for them to marry at the will of their families but once they met and got to know each other, love blossomed and the rest of history. Her mother wasn't particularly fond of Nirva's warrior ways and hoped that marrying a man with a stable job would've reined her in. But it wasn't so. Not only did Jenron continue to encourage Nirva's ways, he was the one who came up the idea of Nirva joining the Fighter's Guild once the move to the heartland was made.

While her parents were talking, Eriah herself was letting her imagination fly free. She kept imagining a great golden dragon battling what appeared to be Mehrunes Dagon, based on the likenesses she had seen of the Daedric Prince in the books her parents owned. Part of her education was learning about the Princes in addition to the Divines because of the very real impact they had on history. The Oblivion Crisis was so long ago now that some were starting to think it was mere legend, instead of historical fact like many others believed. Eriah already decided she didn't like them. She knew who Tiber Septim was (as well as who he became) and her favorite historical figure after him was Martin. She had a particular fondness not just for Talos but also Akatosh and Mara as well. "Eriah?" Jenron then called. The little girl looked at him and he smiled before pulling something out of his pocket. Her eyes widened he opened his palm to reveal an Amulet of Talos. "I made this in secret for you because you've done so well in keeping your devotion to him hidden. It's made of wood in the event that something happens, we can cast it into the fire and it will be destroyed before the Thalmor discover it. This amulet will give you courage. Make sure this stays hidden, especially if you wear it. Understand?" he asked. "Yes, Pa! Thank you." Eriah said, letting him slip it on over her head. She tucked it under her dress and even the cord was well hidden. "We're proud of you. You're going to do great things." her father said, embracing her.


	2. Chapter 2

10th of Mid Year, 4E 201

Eriah, now thirty years old, was once again staring out a window. A strong woman who had trained for years in the art of the sword and warhammer, she was now starting to feel the pull of travel and it seemed her gut was telling her to return to the land of her birth, to Skyrim. Making up her mind, she left her room and came to the kitchen where her parents were seated. "Ma, Pa...I need to talk to you." she said. Jenron and Nirva looked up at her before looking at each other. "Of course, Eriah. Have a seat and tell us what's on your mind." Jenron said. Doing just that, their daughter sat down and pulled out her wood Amulet of Talos, rubbing it between her fingers. She took a deep breath as she silently prayed to Talos for strength. "Ma...Pa...I've decided that...I can't stay here anymore." she said. "What do you mean, dear one?" Nirva asked. Eriah looked at her mother before swallowing. "Things here in the Imperial City have me concerned but more than that, I feel our homeland calling to me." she said.

Jenron and Nirva looked at each other, worried. They were aware (like the rest of the Empire) that a certain jarl in Skyrim, one Ulfric Stormcloak, had declared war in the province, no longer content to sit idly by as his fellow Nords were hunted down and killed by Thalmor agents for daring to openly worship Talos. Stormcloak had served in the Legion during the Great War but when the White-Gold Concordat was signed, it seemed his anger at the Empire festered until it came to a head during what was known as the Markarth Incident. Neither was fully sure of the details of the Incident but the gist was that in exchange for his help in freeing the Reach from the Foresworn, Reachmen rebelling against the Nords, the Jarl of Markarth would reinstate the free worship of Talos, only to turn on Stormcloak when the Empire got involved. Word was the Jarl of Windhelm returned to Eastmarch and later decided to take matters into his own hands to free Skyrim from both the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. To that end, he had engaged High King Torygg to single combat and killed him. That's when things got murky. Some said he slew Torygg in the old Nordic way of honor while others claimed he used some mysterious force to "shout" the young man to pieces, effectively murdering him.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jenron asked. "I know Ulfric Stormcloak has made the region rather hazardous to travel to on account of his war but I simply can't ignore this feeling that that's where I'm supposed to be. Besides, I can no longer sit back pretending in public that Talos isn't a god. If Ulfric is truly fighting for a Skyrim that can freely worship him, I would go there to truly be free to worship him as I see fit." Eriah explained. "I didn't train you in the ways of the sword and hammer to fight a war, Eriah. I trained you so you could use those skills for the betterment of people." Nirva said. "I know, Ma, I know but the war isn't the reason I need to leave Cyrodiil. Something is calling me to our homeland. I don't know what it could be but I have to go. If my path leads me to fight for Ulfric Stormcloak, then so be it. The bottom line is that Cyrodiil no longer feels like home to me anymore. I can't stay here feeling like an outsider anymore. My path leads to Skyrim and it's to Skyrim I must return." Eriah protested. Jenron set a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We both knew this day would come, my love." he said, reassuringly.

Nirva sighed after a moment before sitting back, her daughter looking between them, confused. "Twenty-five years ago, your father and I had a talk. He said that the moment you were born that you were destined for great things. I must admit that this must be your destiny calling." she said. "We don't know what destiny is in store for you, Eriah, but I know you have the strength, courage, and will to do as you will." her father then said. Nirva stood up and went to a chest against the wall. She opened it and pulled out a map and a large money pouch. "This map will put you on the road to Skyrim. Use these septims to arm yourself. I had intended to fit you with armor and have a sword forged for you for when you joined the Fighter's Guild but since it seems you will be leaving home, that won't be possible." she said. Eriah, surprised that it had been relatively easy to get her parents to agree with that she had to leave the province for Skyrim, took the pouch and map. "Thank you both. I'm...sorry to leave you." she said. Her parents both stood up with her and they all embraced. "We're proud of the woman you've become, precious daughter. I don't know what you'll find in Skyrim but if you remember your mother's training and how you were raised, the sky is the limit. Perhaps you'll find a way to ease Skyrim in this time of civil unrest. All we can say is to follow your heart no matter where it leads." Jenron said.

Eriah quickly went to her room to start packing. She intended to wear light armor under her traveling clothes not only to ease her way north but to not provoke aggression against her from either the Empire nor the Stormcloaks if she happened to cross paths with them. It was best to play it safe. The Empire would take a fully armored and armed woman who wasn't in the Legion as a spy for the Stormcloaks and the Stormcloaks would likely think her an Imperial spy despite being a Nord herself. Changing her clothes, Eriah paused and pulled off her Amulet of Talos. It was well worn from years of wear and while it would help her in Skyrim to avoid problems with the rebel Stormcloaks, something told her she'd be much safer without it and she could always get a new one. She looked at her fire, contemplating it. Something told her that once she left Cyrodiil, she was never coming back. As much as she wanted to save this special amulet that her father whittled especially for her, Eriah came to the conclusion that she had to cut all ties to the Imperial City. She had to burn the amulet so it didn't become a source of regret for her later. Giving it a kiss, the young woman tossed the wood piece into the fire and watched it burn rather quickly, revealing to her that her father had indeed made it from birch, considering how fast it burned.

When she came out again, her mother was near the door. "Let's get you outfitted for the journey." she said. Eriah nodded and embraced Jenron. "Goodbye, Pa. Thank you for everything." she said. "You're most welcome, my child. Tell me...do you still have that amulet?" he asked. Eriah looked at her father's aging face. "I, uh, threw it into the fire. Didn't want to risk being caught with it and didn't want you two to have any trouble. Just in case." she said, almost afraid she had disappointed him. "Just as well. I have a feeling this will be the last time I see you in this life. So until we meet again in Sovngarde, keep your head up and stay proud. You're a daughter of Skyrim and a true Nord. Keep to whatever path you find yourself on. And...be sure to write us once in a while. We want to stay in touch if at all possible." Jenron said. Eriah smiled and hugged him tightly one last time, fighting back the lump in her throat. "May the Nine keep you, child." he said. "And you, Father." she said before joining her mother at the door.

After about two hours of getting fitted for practical but light armor, Eriah was then outfitted with wayfarer's clothes. She and Nirva then went to buy a sword and supplies. When they came to the northern gate, Nirva veered off. Eriah followed and was surprised to see her mother leading her to the stable. "Wait here." Nirva said. Eriah watched as she spoke with the man in charge and was floored when her mother came over leading a beautiful pinto horse. "This is my last gift to you, my daughter. This horse should see you safely to Skyrim and if you ever have need of coin, you can sell it." she said, handing the reins to her. Eriah took them before giving her mother a huge hug. "I'm sorry, Ma." she said. "For what, dear one?" Nirva asked, keeping her close. "I know that for a long time that you wished you could have grandchildren but when we learned I could never bear children, it came as no surprise to me that Pa never tried to arrange a marriage for me. I feel...like I've disappointed you." Eriah admitted.

"That's not true at all, Eriah. Listen very carefully." Nirva said, pulling away and taking her daughter's face in her hands. "Like your father said, we've known for twenty-five years this day would come. We decided to let you have the run of your own life long before we learned you couldn't have children so we, you most importantly, would be ready to make this journey you're about to set off on. We didn't want to saddle you with a life you may not have wanted and it would've been difficult to leave if you were tied down by a marriage we arranged for you. I was arranged to marry your father and I wasn't given a choice in the matter. Though that fact will forever chafe my hide, I thank the Divines that things worked out for us. We love each other and we had a beautiful daughter together. You've grown into a fine young woman, Eriah. True, your lack of ability to bear children does make you a lesser prospect for marriage...but don't you dare think you're a disappointment to me or your father. If marriage is in your future, I want it to be on your terms and hopefully you will meet a man who won't mind that you can't have children. There's always adoption. I know for a fact that this war in Skyrim will leave orphans behind. If you're so moved to and if you can afford to, give love to those orphans. But that is yet to be seen. For now, try reaching Skyrim alive and once there, build the life you want. That's all I desire for you." she explained.

Eriah broke down there and held onto her mother tightly. Nirva just smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes, Eriah pulled herself together and let her mother dry her face. "That's my girl. Now, be brave and see what destiny has in store for you in our Fatherland. But anytime you feel the need to grieve what you're leaving behind, allow yourself to. There's no shame in it." Nirva said. She held the horse's reins as Eriah mounted and got situated. "Goodbye, Mother." she said, holding the older woman's hand as she took the reins. "Goodbye, my heart. We shall never meet again in this life but please...do as your father says and write us whenever you're able to. May the Eight guide you." Nirva said with a wink. Eriah chuckled as she leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Nine, Ma. When the Eight speak, they speak as if they were Nine." she said. "Damn straight and don't you forget it. Talos guide you." Nirva said. "And Akatosh preserve you." her daughter said. With a last wave, Eriah turned the horse north and started trotting away.

The older warrior watched as her daughter drew further away before her eyes started swimming. Nirva let a few tears fall before taking a deep breath and called on her training for strength. _"Lord Talos...please watch over and guide Eriah. She has grown in your strength all these years and will need your courage to face the unknown. And to Lord Akatosh, I ask that you guard her from anything seeking to cut her time in this life short. I don't want her going to Sovngarde before me."_ she prayed. She looked up to see her daughter having grown far enough away as to almost completely disappear. Steeling her shoulders, Nirva turned back into the Imperial City and went within its walls, deciding to drop by the Guild and let them know she was taking a short sabbatical so she could adjust to life without Eriah in it.

Eriah, meanwhile, crested a hill and pulled the horse to a stop. She turned around to look at the Imperial City below. The shining jewel of the Empire, it was called. It had been a good place to call home and while it pained Eriah terribly to leave her parents and the only life she knew behind, something deep inside told her she had made the right choice. Saying a quick prayer to Akatosh, Talos, and Kynareth for protection on the road, she turned her horse again to the north and went down the other side of the hill, hiding the Imperial City from view. The farther away from the city she got, the more this mysterious feeling in her soul grew. Something was going to happen in her future but what that something was was why she was leaving in the first place. She wondered what sort of life she wanted to build, preferably something centered around her warrior skills. Would she find love and fulfillment in a land she hadn't lived in for thirty years, a land she frankly knew nothing about aside from what her parents had told her? Would the Civil War cause her problems as she tried to find her place in this world? So many questions and no answers forthcoming at all. Eriah sighed before cracking her neck a bit. One thing at a time. Things would become clearer in time. For now, Skyrim was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

12th of Last Seed, 4E 201

It had been a long, and thankfully, uneventful journey. Eriah paused as she reached the Cyrodiil/Skyrim border. Her exact location was the gap in the Jerall Mountains. The horse her mother had bought her nickered and pawed the ground for a moment before going still. "This is it. Once I pass this point, I will have made it to Skyrim." she said, aloud. She pulled out the map from her satchel and opened it. "So this region in front of me is The Rift. Makes me wonder why I never bothered asking Ma and Pa which hold they were from." she mused, mentally slapping herself. So she wasn't having so much of a homecoming since she didn't know where exactly "home" had been for the first six months of her life. Perhaps not knowing was a boon. Perhaps not knowing would really let her start fresh since the lack of ties to any one hold would let her explore the province and see where she was best suited to. Knowing where she had lived in her earliest life probably would've colored her perception and potentially limited her choices. Eriah had decided on the road that she wanted to be an adventurer. She had the skills, thanks to her mother, and with the war going, there were bound to be people in all nine holds that would need her services.

But first, she was running low on coin and as much as it pained her, she needed to find a place to sell the horse and continue on foot from there. Perhaps when she built up enough funds, she could find another horse to buy later. Going on foot wasn't so bad but now vigilance was crucial. While she hadn't had any run-ins with bandits, highwaymen, or Thalmor dogs, Skyrim was likely crawling with them so she needed to be careful going forward. Looking at the map revealed that Darkwater Crossing was only about two days away if she ran her horse as long as possible without it dying from exhaustion, in Eastmarch (three days if something unforeseen happened) and if there was no one there to sell her horse to, perhaps there was some manual work she could do in exchange for food and lodging. From there, she could make her way to the city of Windhelm and go from there. Basically, she wanted to avoid Riften, knowing nothing but bad things about the place. Eriah folded the map with her basic plan in mind and decided to enter Skyrim on her own two feet. She dismounted and started leading the horse closer to the border. Once there, she almost looked back but forced herself not to, out of fear she'd lose her nerve and turn back. That wouldn't do, not after coming all this way. Taking a deep breath, Eriah stepped over the border into Skyrim and kept walking. She felt something in her soul stir. She decided to take it as a sign that she was indeed right in coming here to this land and that her life was going to change in some way from here on out. Gone was her sorrow of what she had left behind. Instead, it was replaced by a sense of contentment and excitement. The sky was the limit and her life was truly in her hands to do as she saw fit. Eriah felt a smile tugging at her lips as she looked around at the scenery that stretched out before her. The Rift was beautiful, full of trees that seemed as if the hold was in perpetual autumn. Going north to Darkwater Crossing would take her into snow country.

As she walked along, leading her horse, Eriah went over what her mother had taught of Skyrim's flora and fauna that inhabited the Nine Holds. While she took in the beauty around her, she kept an eye out for saber cats, wolves, bears, frostbite spiders, and skeevers. She saw deer, elk, rabbits, and foxes mostly but fortunately no predators yet. After walking for about an hour and coming to the road, Eriah remounted her horse and turned west, away from Riften. A quick look at the map told her following the road west would lead her to a fork and from there, she would follow it northeast into Eastmarch. Her parents told her that until she knew the lay of the land, to stay on the roads and to not leave them. Otherwise she'd get turned around and lost in the wilds. So it wasn't wise to go cross-country just to make the trip faster. Deciding to make the day go faster until she had to stop and set up camp, Eriah stirred her horse into a canter and rode on.

Two Days Later...

The sun had set long ago but Eriah knew she was getting close to Darkwater Crossing. She decided to ride through the evening and into the night until she got to her destination. It wasn't the smartest move but she was confident. Her three day trek through the Rift into Eastmarch had seen her accosted by several unlucky bandits, three wolves, and a saber cat. In the case of the latter two, it was unusual how close to the road they were. Eriah's coin pouch was somewhat fuller from lifting the coin from the bandits she slew but she would still have to sell her horse to have enough money for supplies to make it to Windhelm. She wasn't sure what she would actually do when she actually got to the city, especially since she was a stranger in Stormcloak territory, and she hoped that being something of a foreigner in her own homeland wouldn't lead to trouble. When it came to the war, she wasn't sure what she believed. It seemed pretty fantastical to buy what some said about Ulfric "shouting" the High King to pieces. Though, it did stir some vague memories of fairy tales her father had told her as a child. Fairy tales about dragons and how their Voices were used to Shout down Man in the most ancient past. Eriah loved those stories because Kyne, as Kynareth was known in the Empire, granted Man the ability to Shout back. It made for a good moral that men were as strong as they wanted to be.

But a man Shouting like a dragon in real life? That's what didn't seem right with the whole claim. Eriah had no real plan or desire to join the war on either side and decided her talents were best suited for helping those affected. She had come across and traveled with several others over the course of her long journey from the Imperial City so she had bits and pieces to work off of when deciding her next course of action. Eriah came out of her musing when she saw lights ahead. That had to be Darkwater Crossing. Finally, she could see about food and sleeping in a real bed after such a long journey. Her horse nickered suddenly and halted about ten yards away from the small hamlet. "What is it?" she asked the beast, dismounting. Her mother taught her to always trust animals when they seemed distressed. There was something around that was bothering her steed. Eriah drew her sword and led the horse as she slowly entered Darkwater Crossing. It was hard to pick out anything by ear since the Darkwater River was nearby. She came to a halt when she thought she saw movement in the shadows. Her heart racing, Eriah watched the spot, waiting for something to pop out.

Then chaos descended. Imperial troops suddenly swarmed the hamlet and being driven from the shadows were other men. Eriah's horse reared in fright and took off into the night. Eriah had no time to go after it because an Imperial soldier had her in his sights and was rushing her. She parried his sword with his own and managed to knock him unconscious. She didn't want to kill anyone if she could help it. Torches were ablaze around her and she was overtaken by confusion by what was happening. She got turned around trying to flee and that's when she was distracted by a large man who was parrying a blow from another soldier. Eriah paused in surprise as she watched them battle past. She tried to get a better look at him but she suddenly felt herself getting disarmed and when she turned to see who had done it, all she saw was the pommel of a sword aimed right at her skull. Knocked almost to unconsciousness, Eriah slumped and crashed to the ground. Her head lolled to the side where she saw the man still fighting but her vision was soon blocked by the legs of soldiers and then, her whole world went black.

 _"Lord...Akatosh..."_ was her final thought.


End file.
